We Hide in the Darkness
by Oraandlink
Summary: This is where Daniel Richards' story begins. Here, at the city surrounding Fumizuki Academy. He needed to take up a false name, Drew Richards. Sekirei Number 109, Drew Richards, Son of Miya Asama, Assassin Type Sekirei; By the Blades of my contract, my Ashikabi's troubles shall be silenced. Note: This is heavily based upon Sekirei. Note: AU from actual Assassins' Creed universe
1. Chapter 1

"Daniel, there is a person of interest that I believe you may want to... remove, from the game," my little sister, Rebecca, spoke into the earpiece of my phone, who had joined the Assassin Order with me, usually my coordinator on missions.

"Who is it, Ri?" I asked, my voice cracking from my recent deep slumber.

"You're gonna have to go to Japan, Dan, and infiltrate a school known as Fumizuki Academy. Oh, hey!"

"What? And don't call me Dan."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"So, what did you say 'hey' about?"

"Oh, there's another guy who goes to that school, and I believe he shares your... situation. His name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, although I suppose that there it would be Kinoshita Hideyoshi..."

"You mean he also looks like a girl," I said, excited to finally meet someone with the same kind of body.

"Yes, and supposedly there, he is considered a different gender, called hideyoshi, which are people who are constantly mistaken for the opposite gender. Oh, wow, there are actually separate bathrooms for people like him and you! YOU MUST GO NOW!"

"Alright, alright, just... let me get my shit together."

"Daniel, remember, I'm only fourteen!"

"Whatever... at that age you're almost as mature as me," I muttered, stuffing one cramped leg into some of my many jeans, which sadly all look like girls jeans, because whenever I go to the store, the clerk won't let me get boys clothes. I condemn them all to hell.

"Daniel, at this town and school and possibly even the entire country, you can... consummate with males and females and it... won't be frowned upon."

"Ri, you can not get me to even begin to fall for a guy, or a girl, for that matter. I am perfectly happy on my own."

"And I'm sure you are."

"Just, let me pack and- send the tickets so I can fly there."

"Fly? Who said anything about flying there? Or at least going by plane."

"I'm afraid to ask, but... What do you mean?"

"They developed a prototype called 'Icarus'. Do you remember the myth of Daedalus and Icarus? They were the ones that flew with their wings, but Icarus flew too close to the sun and... Poof. His wings stopped working. Anyways, they made wings like theirs. And they want you to test them."

"All the way across the Pacific? Yeah, right. Something will go wrong with them, and I'll die. Do you think that I want to die?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that during your flight all the vitals are fine."

I sighed. She wasn't going to give up. "Fine. I'm gonna die anyways, why not go out in style? I can see it now! Sixteen year old boy dies by falling from the sky!"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Riiight... My bags are packed, when do I leave?"

"Right... now."

"Wait, what?!" I shouted into the mouthpiece, just as I was literally _sucked_ out the door, which I'm sure was closed when I last looked.

When I landed, it was outside a surf shop in Hawaii, clouds covering the hot winter sun. Or, rather, clouds covering the cool summer sun, your pick. My phone rang from it's spot where it landed when I came out of the inter-dimensional tunnel. I picked it up and flipped it open. "Daniel, you're target may not exactly be a target," Ri's voice spoke into my ear.

"What exactly do you mean? Do I have to protect them?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. If so, then this was the first time that I would have a mission like this. And to be truthful, I was kinda scared. Of course, my little sister could tell the slightest changes in someones voice, thus making it almost impossible to lie to her, or in front of her. Believe me, I've tried. Even before we joined the Order. She just... could. It was one of her Sekirei abilities.

"Yes, Daniel. There are some people who want him... her... the hideyoshi? Dead. It would be criminal not to protect such an innocent soul, and... Ah man, he's so cute!"

"Rebecca? Hello? Back to earth!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I heard her pull away from the phone and sigh. That was one of my Sekirei abilities. It definitely helps with my assassin duties, being able to hear almost everything. My sister's and my abilities were for the most part the same. We were both Assassin type Sekirei's. She went back to the phone. "He is very vulnerable, but... at the same time... he has proved himself and is relatively strong. I suppose that will make your job easier."

"Fine. So, where are these Icarus wings you've been talking about?" I looked around at the surroundings.

"Go inside the surf shop, and tell the cashier that the ocean is acting up, it's too dangerous to surf. She'll know what it means. Goodbye for now, Drew."

"Wait! What do you mean 'Drew'?!" She had already hung up. "That little... bhekkdlsihshemd. I will destroy her," I said, crushing the phone in my hand. "Can't be helped now." I turned to the door, stepping to the door. "When in Rome... Although I suppose that doesn't really apply here. Whatever." I pushed it open, the bell above the door ringing. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" A purple-haired girl said from behind the desk.

_Her power... she is very strong._ I gasped. _No! It can't be!_ "Sekirei number 01, Miya. My mother. Good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Daniel Richards, number 109, one of the Assassin type sekirei's. I've been well, thank you. I'm sure that you're sister is doing well, you've been taking good care of her, yes?" She said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, she's coming along well. By the time that we get to Taeto, she'll be ready, trust me."

"That is nice, Daniel. So, what did you come in here for?"

"I should ask the same of you."

"Well, Taeto has lost some of it's initial spur for me since your father has died. I have decided that I will be going back soon; some little birds will be needing my assisstance soon. I can tell that you and your sister shall be but two of them."

"Anyways, on to more important matters. The ocean is acting up, it's too dangerous to surf."

"I have something for you, _Drew_. Follow me." She turned and went behind a curtain, which I assumed led to the back. I jumped over the counter and followed her.

"Why are you calling me Drew?" I asked. She held a file over her shoulder.

"This is your false id, info, passport, yen, and new phone. It's the latest model, so be careful not to break it. You're going to Japan, remember that, Daniel. Also remember that some people want you dead, so please be careful, okay? I want to see you in Taeto in five months, tops. You are like my children, you and your sister. I still care about you two like I used to." She was referring to how she gave birth to me and Rebecca, Takehito being our father. That was some time ago, and I wished life were still that simple.

"I have a feeling that on this mission, you are going to meet your Ashikabi and emerge. You will be the only one not to emerge in Taeto, and some of the Sekirei's will hate you for it. They will be afraid, and come after you and your Ashikabi, so be careful when you get there. Come to Maison Izumo. I will do my best to help protect you."

"Thank you Miya. I will not let you down... mother." I did not say that last part out loud; Miya was still as scary as ever. She used to be known as the demon of North Taeto.

I looked at my fake id. _Drew. I like that name. It sounds... good._ Miya stepped to a pile of linen, which is where I guessed the Icarus prototype was being hidden. She removed the linen, revealing a shiny pair of wings, which seemed to have nothing but straps on it, no engine or propeller, just the wings and the straps. "Are you sure that'll be safe?"

"MBI lent their technology to the Order, so I'm sure it'll be safe," She replied, smiling.

"I don't really trust Minaka all too much..."

"Neither do I, but there is no way you'll be able to find an airport that will have a plane going to Japan."

"I suppose you're right. When in Rome, right?" I grabbed one of the straps and shouldered it on. "Damn! This is really light!" I exclaimed, smiling. I looked up at Miya. A demon mask was floating behind her, along with a scary purple-black veil floating

"While in my vicinity, you will not swear or commence in explicit relationships." She tilted her head, making her stance even more threatening.

"Y- yes, ma'am, sorry ma'am." I bowed, not wanting to get my head cut off, especially not before I had even emerged.

"Now, I believe it is time that you left and went to Japan to meet this Ashikabi of yours, okay? Go, now. Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye mom! See you in five months!"

I turned and walked back down the hallway to the shop and through the front door. I picked my backpack up and slid it under the straps of the wings.

_When in Rome..._ I took one step forward and jumped, my wings spreading and beginning to flap. I took off to the north-west, where I hoped Japan was. If not, I was screwed.

The wind was coursing through my hair when I finally caught sight of land. "Please let that be Japan," I shouted. It was almost as loud as I could go, and I couldn't hear myself. If I went the loudest, I'd probably ruin any technology within a twenty mile radius, including my wings, and I'd go plummeting into the ocean, dead. Then that news headline I was telling Ri about would become true.

See, that was the only place that my sister's and my powers differed. She could make almost anything with technology work, while I could make anything with technology stop working. Combined, our powers were killer. I could make the tech stop working for the enemy, and she could make it start working for us.

It was approaching closer by the second, and in no time at all, I was floating over the island. _I'm guessing the school with the bright flashing lights is Fumizuki Academy. Here we go!_ I began diving through the air towards the ground in front of the school. That was when I realized I couldn't stop. I saw two kids walking away from the school. My Hawk Vision allowed me to see them as though I was right there with them. They looked to be twins, a brother and a sister. Is the brother the one Ri was telling me about? Too late to think! "Get out of the way!" I shouted at the twins. The sister dove out of the way, but the brother moved into my landing area. "I said, watch out!" He looked up at me with a look of sincere worry. _Those eyes..._ I crashed into him, sending us both sprawling to the ground.

When I went to get up, I realized I had landed on top of the boy. "Oh, so sorry." I looked into his face and dwelled on his eyes a bit too long.

"Get off my brother, creep!" His sister kicked me in the chest, sending me flying off Hideyoshi. I sprung up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. If you two don't mind me asking, what are your names?" I asked as she was helping the boy up.

"My name's Yuuko, and his name's Hideyoshi. We're twins in case you couldn't tell."

"Just as I suspected. My name is... Drew. I just moved here." I held my hand to shake, but she punched it instead. "Yeah..." I said, shaking my now stinging hand. "Anyways, like I said, I just moved here, and I don't really have a place to stay, so... I need to go and find a house. Hm. Right. Well see you two later!" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, we have an extra room! Maybe you could move in there, or whatever. It doesn't look like you have anything... Where's your stuff?"

I pulled the straps of the wings off my back, then the backpack. "It's all right here." I smiled.

"Hey, Hideyoshi, can I talk with you really quick?" She was glowing with a purple aura, like my mother and I do when we become angry. _Freaky..._ _Hm. The only other people who have that besides her... are Sekirei's... What do you know? The only other Sekirei outside of the capital, and I happen to meet her. How's that for luck? And she seems pretty strong... Our fight will be one for the ages. That name sounds familiar... Yuuko... Sekirei number 111... daughter of Tsuji Michiko, number 23. _"You know we just can't let a random person into our house! She could try to rape you like that one girl!"

"Uh, sis? I think that's a he, so..."

"Besides that, she could try to kill me! You're my Ashikabi, Hideyoshi! I don't want to get taken away from you!" She turned to look at me, a tear in her eye.

"Sis... I just get this feeling about him, you know? Like when I realized you were supposed to be mine... Do you think...?"

"Shutup. If you do get that feeling, then I suppose that we'll have to bring him to our house. Just to make sure." She turned, that fiery passion back in her eyes. "Alright, I guess you can stay at our house- on one condition. You need to stay downstairs when we're sleeping, and if I find out that you've been upstairs while I was asleep, you are gone! Got it?"

I smirked. "Yes, Yuuko." I stepped to her ear. "Hello, Sekirei number 111. Nice to meet you." I stepped back. My hand was being held out before I knew it for Hideyoshi to shake. "Nice to meet you, Hideyoshi."

I folded the wings and pushed them into my backpack, then closed it and slid it onto my back. "So, where do you guys live?"

"Follow me! School just got out, so you caught us at a fortunate time!" _I like him... he seems to be... perfect... _"Well, this is it! Home sweet home!"

"This is nice. Do you guys live alone?" I asked, considering how their parents hadn't come to pick them up, like most kids in America.

"Yep. It's a pretty nice place for just us two, huh?"

"I agree."

"Are you guys gonna come inside, or are you just going to stand gawking at our house?" She had that demon look again.

"Nope, nope, we're coming!" Hideyoshi said to her. He turned to me. "We should go. Now." We both turned and sprinted through the open door, past Yuuko. She put her foot out for me to trip on, but I jumped over it. When we got inside, he was heaving pretty heavily, but I stayed standing up, taking the pack off of my back. "Wow... you sprinted that... and you aren't even... out of breath."

"So he is'nt. What about it?" Yuuko said sourly as she stepped in through the door. "Well, there are some blankets upstairs, which I'm sure that you can make a decent bed out of, and we are not helping you."

"No, I am-"

"No, Hideyoshi, you're not. Got it?"

"Y- yes, sis. No problem!" He smiled at me awkwardly. "I have homework to do, so I'll be in my room for awhile! Tell me when you guys want dinner!" He dashed up the stairs, away from me and Yuuko.

"No, don't leave me with-" He was already shutting the door to his room. "Her."

"What, are you scared of me?"

"Not really, Number 111. You should be more afraid of me." I smirked and went away up the stairs to the place she said there would be blankets.

**This single chapter is longer than the whole entire story,_ Lost in Vamp World._ That must be saying something, right?**


	2. Hehehe

**Alright, I just wanted to tell you guys that, yes, I am slightly bored with this story, and- Wait a second. You thought this was going to be an actual chapter? Wow, that's actually happened to me on a few occasions with some of the most intriguing fics that I am reading, and it pissed me off as all hell, as in, I was making death threats to the author. **

**Well, if you guys really enjoy the story so far, then I hope that you ****_do_**** send death threats to me, because- MMMM, I smell BACON. Oh, wow, now I want a Rice Krispie Treat. And now I want pound cake. I'm gonna go get some, and when I come back, I expect to have at least one death threat. **

**That actually sounds fun. *stomach growls in lust for pound cake* Shit, I gotta go get some pound cake. Talk to you later!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alright, I'm back! *bites the piece of pound cake in his hand* Oh, gerds, puhnd cakhek.**

**Mm, sorry, but I love pound cake. It may very well be my one weakness. Well, that and anime. And manga. And video games. You know what, nevermind, forget I said anything. **

**Alright, I really am going to be leaving now.**

**Goodbye, my comrades in anime!**


End file.
